Talk:Mistakes in the Warriors Series
Clean up This page needs MAJOR cleanup before it can be an article. Do I have the go to start deleting signatures, cleaning up grammar, etc? Or should I clone this and move it to a project page first? Ajedi32 00:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to work on it. Feel free to delete my edits, if I'm not doing the right thing! Willowheart[[User Talk:Willowheart1231|''May StarClan light your path!]] 00:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Np, great job so far! Ajedi32 21:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Omg, I can't believe how messed up this page is! I just went through the whole entire page and fixed as many mistakes and deleted as many unnesssary sentences as I could. It looks much better now. I may have missed a few mistakes though, because there are so many! Is anyone still working on this? And also, there are several missing sections for books. 19:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Format Hey, one question about the cleanup here. Should the various mistakes be in point format or in paragraph format? ''Point Format Example: *Rosetail is not listed in the allegiances. *At the beginning, when Firestar (then Rusty) is talking to Bluestar, Lionheart, and Graystripe (then Graypaw), at one point Bluestar says, "You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty." How would she know his name? In my copy, when Graypaw is hunting it says: GREWPAW stalked the mouse, followed by his APPRENTICE Lionheart. At one point, it called Bluestar Blusetar. Paragraph Format Example: One mistake is that Rosetail is not listed in the allegiances. Also, at the beginning, when Firestar (then Rusty) is talking to Bluestar, Lionheart, and Graystripe (then Graypaw), at one point Bluestar says, "You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty." How would she know his name? In my copy, when Graypaw is hunting it says: GREWPAW stalked the mouse, followed by his APPRENTICE Lionheart. At one point, it called Bluestar Blusetar. Personally, I like the point format. How about you? Ajedi32 21:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm just going to go with the point format for now and if we want to we can change it later. Ajedi32 21:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) To Do This list documents what still needs to be done before this can be a full article. Feel free to edit it whenever you want. --Ajedi32 21:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) * Finish Removing Signatures * Remove Personal Comments done Echoblaze♥ 00:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) * Clean Up Grammar and Spelling also done Echoblaze♥ 00:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) * Remove Duplicate Entries * Add Formatting (Point or Paragraph?) * Remove Non-Mistakes (Things that people have said are mistakes, but really aren't.) * Add source citations, removing any entries that cannot be confirmed. I think I handled most of this 19:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Funny You have to admit some of the mistakes are funny! Quickheart Yeah, they are. XD --Ajedi32 I like when cars are called by a wrong name! Quickheart 22:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Cars? XD 18:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah, some of them are sort of funny, but this shouldn't be on the talk page. Echoblaze♥ 00:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-formatting I think this needs formatting. The current format is, well, to be blunt, an eye-sore and is horrendous. I think I have some ideas. Most of the mistakes are direct quotes from the book, so, couldn't we use the quote templates for those? And, the bullets don't really work. They're supposed to help organization, but don't really work out. I'm going ahead and making this a mainspace article. There's really no need for it not to be...so...yeah. 20:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I'm not the only person working on this page! So, yeah, this page is really messed up. :/ I agree with you. I fixed as many mistakes as I could, but we still need some citations, categories for the newer books, and different formatting. 19:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Concerns This article should also be written in an unbiased point of view, Crookedstar's Promise section needs added, sentence structure is still way off. 04:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) SkyClan's Destiny I saw a mistake in SkyClan's Destiny, somewhere at the top of one of the pages, but I can't find it now. I'm pretty sure it was a spelling mistake. Could someone help me find it? Echoblaze♥ 22:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Paragraph confusion "There are mistakes in the number of lives Firestar has left. Before the battle with the rats, there is only one account of him losing a life (in the battle with Scourge at the end of "Darkest Hour") so he should have 8 lives left at that point. On two occasions in "Firestar's Quest," it is mistakenly written that he has 6 lives left." That may be wrong, because he could have lost lives that weren't written. Should we remove it since it's not confirmed or anything? Echoblaze♥ 00:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Note I've noticed that there are many personal comments. Please do not '''add anything that's not factual! Echoblaze♥ 01:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy (Not an error?) On page 123, it says Moonflower has amber eyes, when the Allegiances say they are pale yellow. I don't think that is an error. Because pale yellow is technically pale amber (I think?) so amber is basically correct? IDK, i'm tired, its 7 AM, correct me if I am wrong. -Oakfeather, The ultimate Warriors Fantard 14:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) And also, under field guides: It's actually Graypool's eyes that are green, not Stonefur's. Also, Sandstorm has no stripes. *I'm pretty sure Sandstorm has barely noticeable stripes. -Oakfeather, The ultimate Warriors Fantard 14:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Mistake in Mistake Page Not to be rude, but this entire line is a mistake (under BP): *On page 349 it says "...they've got another think coming." It should read '...another thing coming'.[[|21]] Both sayings are actually correct (as shown in To Kill a Mockingbird, wherein the phrase is said several times with "think" instead of "thing"). "Thing" is more widely accepted, but "think" is not at all wrong. Not a Mistake? The mistake that says, "Whitestorm Whitekit was said to have blue eyes when it should be yellow or amber." Since all kittens are born with blue eyes, and change color when they grow older, this isn't a mistake is it? It seems it's a 'non-mistake.' Loveleaf! "I'm just trying to help." 21:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That isn't a mistake. 21:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Didn't think so. Shall I take it down? Loveleaf! "I'm just trying to help." 21:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. 22:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) A lot of things aren't mistakes I've noticed a lot of things which are just people reading things wrong. I've taken some out but I don't have all the books and I don't want to accidently delete the wrong thing. Some examples of things that could be the readers fault are things like; *"Jayfeather saying he hasn't '''seen someone though'' he's blind." It's probably just a figure of speech. *Cat's fur ''being described wrong could just be because someone had trouble identifing a synonm. *Characters appearing in diffrent places could be someone not realising that'' enough time has passed'' for them to be there. I don't know for sure but that's what it seems like to me. Friezeshrew 23:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) There aren't any examples of the first one on the page. Can you give specific examples of the other two? -- 00:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Not a Mistake!!!!! It says that Sandstorm didn't have Foxpaw as an apprentice (it says Squirrelflight does) and this is untrue, Squirrelflight was injured badly in the battle in Eclipse so Sandstorm was given him as an apprentice. 00:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Not a mistake... Second to last "mistake" on BP, says the phrase used is "Had another think coming," when they say it should be "had another thing coming," Both phrases mean the same thing and the original phrase is actually "had another think coming," It's true. Look it up :/ 03:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen it in "To Kill a Mockingbird" before. I couldn't tell you exactly where though... 03:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Non mistakes I will start removing Non mistakes. If anyone wants to help Go ahead. I love tigerheart 03:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC)I love Tigerheart Chronological order? I've noticed that a lot of the mistakes are written out of order, are they fine like that? If not, I can always fix that, and to me, it makes more sense than jumping around from one thought to the next. 04:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you. If you want you can try to put the events in order. If you do thank you for your help :). I love tigerheart 04:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I love Tigerheart Page numbers Im gonna start adding page numbers to the mistakes. I would really appreciate some help. I already add a few. I love tigerheart 00:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC)I love tigerheart Links The links really need to be fixed. Unlink any repeats and make sure they go to the right places. 22:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) a mistake but the wrong mistake scourges image is a dark brown cat in cats of the clan the black and white cat is bone ,its still a mistake but who ever but it on the page got bone and scourges image mixed up Okay, what are you trying to point out? 17:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Warriors App We need to add the Warriors App to Mistakes in the Warriors Series. In elders concern the elders say that Firestar is made deputy after Lionheart. In Firestar's family tree on the app his Mother and Father are unknown. Featherferal Are YouCereal! 05:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Project Should this belong to a project? I don't know project it would fall under, probally Books or World (maybe)☮Owl 4EVERThe Peace is Perfect☯ 09:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I think this should be put under PB's provision, since it's regarding the books in the series. However, it also covers the App, and that's PW's area. All pages should belong to some kind of project, but, it's hard to determine which one it goes with. 06:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Loads of mistakes. In the Forest of secrets bit, most of the mistakes are in the wrong place. Unfortunatly, Tigerclaw is not listed as a she-cat. I wish he was though. ;-) Skyflight 16:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yet another non-mistake. Can I please delete "It doesn't list Birchstar of RiverClan, Redstar of ThunderClan, Swiftstar of WindClan, and Dawnstar of ShadowClan (leaders of ancient Clans in Firestar's Quest) under the significant leader pages."? It's driving me nuts. Rubytail 19:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, please. It doesn't make any sense, if you ask me. For all we know, it might have been done on purpose. 19:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Clean up Would anyone object to me going through and cleaning, organizing, and simplifying this page entirely? It's a mess. 04:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) (shellheart, logged out) Wow, Shelly. Too lazy to log in? Yeah, sure. Whatever. I don't see anyone else doing it any time soon. Knock yourself out. xD 04:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC)